


A Dragon's Ward

by PNN_Legend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caring, Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Gen, Vore, vore day 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PNN_Legend/pseuds/PNN_Legend
Summary: A princess escapes an invading army by venturing into the local dragon’s lair, asking for protection. The dragon willingly agrees, but he didn’t state where he would keep her safe. But perhaps the whole ordeal would unlock a desire deep inside her heart.My vore day 2019 submissionBased off of a prompt from vorishprompts.tumblr.com





	A Dragon's Ward

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to finish another of my stories before posting this, but that didn't work out. This ended up being the perfect time to post this anyways.

The rain poured down on a cloaked figure as they run through a forest towards a large mountain. They stop by a tree, leaning against it. They look up at the mountain, not knowing what to expect once they reach their destination. A hand on their bag, the figure continues up the mountain.

Minutes later, the figure arrives at their destination; a gaping cave in the mountain's western side. They look back, making sure they have not been followed, and step inside. The figure removes their hood, revealing a young girl, no older than 16. Her golden hair appears to have been violently cut, and her still child-like face shows signs of distress. As they continue, the cave around her becomes noticeably warmer. To some, this would be a delight after the cold rain, but for the girl, this only confirmed her mother's stories, and she didn't know if they were all true.

A few minutes later, the girl arrives at a large room in the cavern. A room filled with treasure of all kinds. As tempting as it was to jump into the piles of gold, the girl restrained herself, not wanting to anger her host. The girl removed her cloak, showing what was once a beautiful dress, but now ripped in places and covered in mud and what appears to be dry blood. She takes her bag off, reaching inside and finding her treasure, an offering to her potential host.

Suddenly, the room started to shake, piles of gold spilling down. The girl looks up and sees a large green figure rise out of the treasure. A dragon, with large wings, a long neck, and a tail that could impale 20 men. This was the dragon her mother told her about, the one who protected her great grandmother all those years ago when she was the princess. Holding the bag tight, she stepped forwards. The dragon rose to its full height, stretching its legs and long head. The dragon flares its nostrils, breasts, and freezes. 'It has my scent,’ the princess thinks. Confirming her suspicions, the dragon turns in her direction, glaring at the small human girl in their home.

“What are you doing in my home, human,” the dragon growls, their voice shaking the girl to her core.

“M-My name is Princess Isabelle of Draward,” she said, “My kingdom was attacked and I had to flee. I have heard stories of the great dragon of the southern mountains protecting those of royal blood.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out a shimmering crown, studded with jewels. She holds it in the direction of the dragon. “I hope this will act as sufficient proof and as an offering to you,” She says.

The dragon crawls over mounds of treasure, approaching the girl. She does her best to keep standing as the dragon's true height becomes apparent. A claw reaches out and grabs the crown from the girl's hand.

“I see,” says the dragon. “So you have heard the stories of my protection, but what of my destruction? The many lives I have ruined or ended before your ancestor sacrificed her freedom to me? What exactly happened to her under the great dragon Ol'Linder?” The princess stepped back, scared. Ol'Linder breathes, a silence falling over the cave.

Isabelle calms herself and faces the dragon. “Whatever you may do to me cannot be worse than whatever the Invaders back home would do,” the princess says. 

Ol’Linder grins to the best of his ability, pleased with the princess’s surrender. “Very well. Once you have proven your trust in me, my protection shall be yours.” They climb down off the piles of gold, on equal ground with the princess. “Now, if you truly relinquish your life to me, approach me.”

Isabelle hesitates, straightens up, and walks towards the dragon. She looks over the dragon's immense form, their green scales reflecting and distorting the firelight, their pale underbelly becoming yellow from the gold below it, the heat she feels as she gets closer to the fiery beast. She closes her eyes, waiting for the dragon to scoop her up with their large claws. She did not expect to feel a moist heat above her. She looked up and saw the dragon's open maw above her. She barely let out a squeak before the mouth came down, pulling the princess inside.

She feels the dragon’s hot breath around her. She barely moved as the shock set in. She gave herself to this dragon for protection, and it was eating her. She started to thrash around, her arms hitting their sharp teeth, firms gums, and soft tongue, her legs waving outside the dragon's closed lips. The dragon tilts his head up, scooping her legs in with their tongue and twisting the princess around. She beat against their teeth, not wanting this. Her beating hands soon turned to grasping hands as the princess felt herself sliding backwards, away from the teeth and towards the throat. Her feet presses against the tight sphincter. 

“No no no! Please, not this!”

GULP!

She lets out one last scream before the hole at her feet opens up, the tongue pushing her into the throat in the blink of an eye. The throat muscles push her downwards, effortlessly sending her down the dragon’s long neck, barely making a bulge on the outside. Her struggling does nothing to stop her decent. The dragon lets out a breath as the bulge she makes disappears into their chest.

After a quick downwards drop, Isabelle feels her feet slide into an open area. Soon enough, she slides into a hot slimy cavern. The stomach. After overcoming her shock, she rushes over to the stomach wall, stumbling over herself in her dress and the slime. Pressing herself against the stomach walls, she pounds her fist against it, hoping to do something to help her get out.

“Mmmm, you alright in there, princess,” asks the dragon.

“Let me out! I don't want to be your food,” she yells back.

The princess feels her prison shake around her. “Now who said anything about food,” he chuckles. “What happened to all that trust and devotion?”

“It was based on your protection. Now It will digest along with me,” She sobs.

“‘Digest?’ You are in my storage stomach, my sweet. No harm will come to you in there,” Ol’Linder replies.

‘Storage stomach,’ the princess thinks. She had heard about dragon’s eating their young to keep them safe, but she thought that was a myth. With a calmer mind, she looked around the stomach. There only appears to be one exit, which is where she came from. The only liquids here are just saliva and mucus, no acids. It is rather loud in there, from the dragon's deep breaths, his thundering heartbeat, and the now distant gurgles of his real stomach. Frankly, aside from being hot and slimy, it was rather comfortable. The dragon appears to be telling the truth. 

“Do you believe me now, princess,” the dragon says, interrupting her thoughts. “I am a dragon of my word, you are safe in there as long as my heart beats.”

“I-I understand,” Isabelle responds, “I apologise for my rushed behavior”

“It's perfect fine, little one. I expected as much,” Ol’Linder reassures, “I just assumed that this would be more comfortable for you than a pile of treasure.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you,” she replies. She couldn't deny that the stomach was surprisingly comfortable. She also couldn't deny that her eyes were feeling heavy. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she nods off for a few minutes…


End file.
